Layers of Sentiment
by tennisxdork
Summary: On Tenten's special occasion, Neji surprised her in three distinct ways. -one-shot/drabble-


**uhhhh...more N and T. HAHAH, they so cute, I can't help myself. This is super fluffluv. I'm in a good mood lately. **

**Title**: Layers of Sentiment  
**Pairing**: NejiTenten  
**Disclaimer**: NARUTO I DO NOT CLAIM."

* * *

"Tenten, I have a gift for you."

Her auburn eyes brightened and she gleamed. "What is it? A weapon of sort?"

Neji lightly shook his head, "No, something else."

He revealed a large cream coloured box from behind his back with a huge burgundy bow wrapped around it. Tenten carefully unwrapped the present and opened the top to reveal her favorite cake of all time.

"You got me the baumkuchen cake*! Thanks Neji, I can't believe you remember that these were my favorite!"

He noticed the twinkle in her eyes and happened to smile a little too.

She closed the box and looked it him with guilt washed over her face, "This must have been so difficult to get, especially since March is their busiest month."

"It was. Which is why I made sure I was first in line before anyone else."

"That really means a lot to me. Not only the fact that you bought me my favorite cake, but you took time out of your schedule to get it for me," She smiled, "Thanks so much Neji, I really appreciate it."

"Don't worry Tenten."

She took out a plastic knife that came inside the box and cut out a little slice. She held the delicate dessert in her hand and positioned it closer to Neji's closed lips.

"Here, take a bite, you'll know why I love it so much!"

He maneuvered her arm away from his face, "It's your birthday Tenten, eat your cake."

She pouted and slouched a little, "Please? I know you don't like that much sweets, but just one bite?"

Neji despised her childish pleads.

"Alright, just one," he agreed.

Tenten smiled widely and motioned for him to take a bite from her hand. He did so and slowly chewed. Tenten watched carefully to see if his expression changed. Finishing the piece, he noted, "It is good."

"That's all?! Liar, it's the best cake in the world!" She took the slice from her hand (that Neji already bit a section off) and engulfed in one take. Her eyes crinkled into half moon shapes and she clasped her hands close to her chest.

"Oishii!"

Neji stared at her strangely. 'Interesting,' he thought.

/

/

/

"One more thing Tenten."

"Huh?" She quickly closed the cake, stood up from the ground, and brushed away the dust from her attire.

Neji inched toward her. She looked at him questionably and inched back. "Neji, what are you doing?"

She froze completely when he towered over, his eyes so clear and his jawline so defined. Neji reached over with his hand to her forehead and flicked her hitai-ate down. Tenten gasped lightly and felt his hand tilting her chin upward.

Lowering his face towards her, Neji placed a chaste kiss on her lips. Her face immediately grew red and she instinctively shut her eyes, although her eyes were already shielded.

He withdrew his hand from her face and moved away from his 'blind' teammate.

"N-neji?" she called out.

Her fingers pushed up her hitai-ate and she blinked rapidly, trying to adjust to normal lighting. She turned around swiftly and peered around in the woods for the jounin. She sighed and fixed her hair to its original state.

Making her way to her birthday cake box, she opened it up, eagerly waiting to eat up another slice. To her surprise there was a small turquoise box placed near the half eaten baumkuchen.

Picking up the pretty box, she lifted the top and gently interlaced the piece between her fingers. Tenten traced the pendant with her thumb.

"Wow," she whispered.

It was a pearl pendant on a white gold chain with diamond encrusted spiral showcasing the pearl in the center.

She held it high against the sunlight and twirled it left and right in the air. She was in complete awe at the expense that Neji had willingly spent on her. And it was all because her birthday.

Kneeling down in front of her cake, she closed the box and settled the jewelry box on top of its surface. Laying the stunning necklace on top of the lid, she looked inside of the smaller box and noticed a black marking on the side.

Removing the stuffing from the box, she discovered the marking to be the Hyuuga's penmanship.

_Happy Birthday Tenten.  
From Neji Hyuuga_

She unclasped the hook of her newly gift and hung it on around her neck.

"You outdid yourself Hyuuga."

* * *

**awwww. *gushes* so sappy.  
*There is a Naruto spin-off called Rock Lee and His Ninja Pals, and Tenten told Neji and Lee that she wanted them to get her that cake as a mission.  
...also hitai-ate is the headband.**

**PLH + breakingbad  
tennisxdork**


End file.
